Reason
by chit catt
Summary: MunnoBidam— Munno selalu memiliki alasan atas segalanya. FFC FBI.


**Queen Seon Duk **2009, MBC

**Summary **alasan Munno melarang Bidam makan ayam (?)

_**Submitted to **__Infantrum FBI (Flairly Behaviour Investigation) Challenge. Misi yang bikin saya banjir keringat dingin selama 6 bulan nonstop.*didepak empunya challenge*_

_

* * *

_

Ingatkah dirimu tentang angin yang membujuk langkahmu memasuki gerbang istana yang berdiri dengan kokoh dan dingin?

Ingatkah dirimu tentang api yang mengobarkan semangatmu untuk terjun di garis depan sebagai seorang Hwarang?

Hanya ada satu jawaban bagimu. Dan kau pun tahu betul apa itu.

Bukan demi sebuah kehormatan, bukan demi kekuasaan. Bukan demi jabatan maupun kekayaan. Bukan satu pun dari semua itu.

Adalah demi tempat ini, yang telah membuat jemarimu terbiasa memainkan sebuah tarian pedang. Adalah demi tanah ini, yang telah berlindung di balik kegagahanmu demi kejayaan di medan perang. Adalah demi kerajaan ini, yang hanya bisa terdiam membisu manakala mata pedang lawan berhasil menghunus tubuhmu. Adalah demi negeri ini, Silla, yang selalu kau jaga meski ribuan kali harus bergelut dengan maut.

Bahkan ketika negeri ini tidak bisa memberikan apapun selain kepercayaan dari sang raja, kau tetap mempertaruhkan segalanya demi Silla. Hanya demi Silla.

Karena dirimu mengira bahwa membawa kemenangan dari garis depan, sama artinya dengan membawakan kesejahteraan bagi seluruh rakyat Silla. Kau menganggap jika tak ada Baekjae dan Goguryeo yang ingin menaklukan Silla, maupun Gaya yang ingin melepaskan diri, sudah cukup untuk menjaga keamanan negeri ini. Kau menyangka memayungi Silla dari serangan pihak luar adalah sebuah jaminan rakyat hidup dalam damai.

Kau yang saat itu masih sangat hijau, tidak tahu bahwa keruntuhan Silla bisa disebabkan oleh apa saja. Siapa saja.

.

Akan tetapi semua berubah seiring berlalunya waktu. Ah, tidak. Kau masih tetap sama seperti dirimu dulu, yang hanya memikirkan kebaikan Silla. Hanya saja kabut itu telah sirna dari pandanganmu sehingga kini kau bisa melihat satu kenyataan dengan lebih jelas.

Kenyataan bahwa istana yang begitu terlihat suci dan sakral ternyata dipenuhi intrik yang rumit dan pelik. Istana yang merupakan kiblat seluruh rakyat Silla bersimpuh, ternyata dijalankan oleh orang-orang berhati busuk yang mementingkan ambisi mereka di atas segalanya. Istana yang dipercaya sebagai penghubung antara rakyat Silla dengan dewa di langit, ternyata berada dalam genggaman tangan seorang Mishil seutuhnya.

Mishil.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggulirkan tongkat kepemerintahan Silla dari Raja Jinheung kepada Raja Jinji, kemudian Raja Jinpyeong. Orang yang menjadi dalang penculikan dan usaha pembunuhan Putri Maya, meski sulit dibuktikan. Orang yang terus menyerukan pengangkatan dirinya sebagai permaisuri menggantikan sang putri yang menghilang.

Ya. Ini adalah mengenai Mishil yang itu.

Wanita itulah yang diramalkan akan membawa kerusakan besar bagi kerajaan ini. Pilar penyangga istana itulah yang di masa depan nanti justru akan menyebabkan keruntuhan negeri ini.

Kejatuhan Silla bukanlah disebabkan dari luar seperti yang selama ini kau bayangkan, melainkan dari dalam istana sendiri. Bukan orang lain yang tak kau kenal di luar sana, melainkan Mishil, yang selama ini telah memberi sumbang sih besar terhadap kesejahteraan rakyat Silla. Wanita yang dipercaya rakyat bisa mendengar suara dewa. Cendekiawan ulung yang selama ini turut menjaga stabilitas politik Silla. Hwarang hebat yang dulu pernah menjadi rekan sejawatmu di medan pertempuran.

Sang ular yang selama ini hanya berdesis sembari merayapi tanah, kini telah mulai mempertunjukkan taringnya.

.

Bukankah Raja Jinheung juga pernah mengatakannya padamu?

"_Mishil saat ada aku memang membawa kejayaan untuk Silla, namun Mishil saat aku tidak ada hanya akan membawa Silla pada kehancuran."_

Oleh karena itu, ia seharusnya tidak dibiarkan untuk terus memimpin dalam keadaan ini. Mishil tidak boleh memegang kendali, apalagi sampai menjadi tuan atas tanah Silla.

Itulah yang kau percayai, setidaknya sampai sesaat sebelum ramalan itu tiba.

.

"_Hari di mana tujuh bintang biduk menjadi delapan, Mishil tidak akan menemui lawan yang seimbang. Barulah di hari tujuh bintang biduk menjadi delapan, lawan Mishil sesungguhnya muncul."_

Begitulah wahyu yang kau dengar dalam pertapaanmu di gunung dulu. Jika tak ada kesalahan dalam ramalan itu, seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi lawan Mishil lahir di hari tujuh bintang biduk menjadi delapan. Orang itulah –dan bukan dirimu– yang di masa depan akan mengalahkan Mishil.

Menurutmu merupakan keputusan yang tepat untuk memercayakan segalanya pada takdir, sehingga kau berusaha mengeraskan hati untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan politik istana. Dan semenjak kau memercayai ramalan itu, kau pun memutuskan untuk percaya pada dua hal lainnya.

.

_Penyatuan Silla, Baekjae dan Goguryeo di bawah kekuasaan Silla. _

Inilah yang kau pikir merupakan konsepsi sebuah kedamaian yang sesungguhnya. Dengan bersatunya tiga kerajaan, tidak akan lagi ada peperangan yang merenggut nyawa orang-orang terkasih. Tidak ada lagi istri kehilangan suami, orang tua kehilangan anak, maupun hwarang kehilangan prajuritnya di medan perang.

Kau percaya bahwa peranmu adalah untuk menemukan orang yang tepat dan membimbingnya untuk mewujudkan tugas besar ini. Dan kau percaya bahwa seseorang yang terpilih untuk melaksanakannya adalah anak itu.

.

_Bidam_. Begitulah caramu memanggilnya.

Dia adalah anak yang terlahir dari rahim selir dan benih seorang raja. Meski bukan seorang putra mahkota, ia adalah anak yang secara silsilah sangat dekat dengan tahta. Dia adalah anak yang tumbuh di luar pengaruh dan kehidupan pelik istana. Dan dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki benang merah dengan anak perempuan yang akan menjadi lawan Mishil.

Bidam, kepada anak itulah kau akan mewariskan ilmu pedangmu yang disebut orang sebagai teknik dewa. Kepada anak itulah kau akan memberikan pengetahuanmu yang telah ditempa oleh berbagai fase kehidupan. Kepada anak itulah kau akan memercayakan sebuah takdir yang sangat mulia, yaitu penyatuan tiga kerajaan.

Setelah menetapkan hati, kau pun mulai merencanakan segala sesuatunya.

Dalam rencanamu, kau akan membesarkan Bidam dan anak perempuan itu di bawah bimbinganmu. Kau ingin anak perempuan itu memenuhi takdirnya untuk mengalahkan Mishil, sementara Bidam memenuhi takdirnya untuk menjadi seorang raja yang menyatukan tiga negara. Kau ingin mereka yang sama-sama memiliki takdir besar itu kelak menikah, kemudian menjalankan kerajaan ini dengan lebih baik.

Begitulah skenario yang telah kau rancang dengan begitu rapi. Sayangnya, kehidupan adalah lawan yang benar-benar sulit untuk kau hadapi seorang diri.

Memang keputusan dayang Sohwa yang melarikan anak perempuan itu darimu adalah salah satu alasan gagalnya rencanamu. Namun penyebab utama dari semua kegagalan ini adalah peristiwa itu. Yang akan selalu menempati sudut ingatanmu sebagai sebuah mimpi buruk yang tidak mungkin terlupakan.

Kau bahkan masih dengan jelas mengingat dengan rinci segala hal yang terjadi pada hari itu.

* * *

Hari itu matahari telah menyembunyikan diri di balik cakrawala. Meninggalkan lembayung sebagai warna langit senja untuk kemudian sekali lagi beralih rupa menjadi sebuah pemandangan malam yang sunyi.

Siluet sekawanan burung terlihat membelah angkasa yang membentang tanpa mega, disusul rembulan putih yang mulai menampakkan diri meskipun masih terlihat malu-malu. Angin pun berhembus tak seberapa kencang. Hanya mampu merontokan kerikil di antara tebing-tebing batu yang berdiri kokoh.

Seharusnya itu menjadi sebuah malam yang sempurna untuk mengistirahatkan raga, akan tetapi bagimu sebuah badai besar tengah menghantam.

_Bidam dalam bahaya._ Kalimat itu yang terus bergema di telingamu.

Kau berlari, meloncati bebatuan dan menuruni bukit, hingga ahirnya tiba di mulut gua yang ada di sebuah lembah. Kepanikanmu seketika menjadi berkali lipat ketika mendapati sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan. Suara rintihan bercampur aroma racun yang sangat kau kenal, menguar dari dalam gua itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kau segera melangkah lebih dalam lagi. Di sana kau mendapati mayat-mayat yang sangat baru –beberapa di antaranya masih dalam kondisi sekarat– bergelimpangan di seluruh penjuru gua. Kau merasakan jantungmu berpacu semakin cepat ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut. Kau tak habis pikir mengenai yang baru saja terjadi dalam gua itu. Pembantaian masal ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan.

Lalu kau menemukan Bidam di sana, berada di tengah-tengah tumpukan mayat itu. Kau spontan menggendongnya keluar dari tempat tersebut, kemudian dengan panik membangunkannya untuk memastikan keadaannya. Kau pun bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi yang kau dapatkan adalah jawaban yang sangat mencengangkan.

"_Tentu saja, guru. Akulah yang membunuh mereka semua!"_ sahut bocah itu dengan rona yang penuh kebanggaan.

Seketika petir menyambar daya nalarmu, membuat segala hal yang pernah kau percayai berubah menjadi keping-keping abu. Kejadian mengerikan ini sudah jauh melampaui akal sehatmu. Dan senyuman polos di wajah bocah yang baru membunuh puluhan orang itu, seakan memaksamu kembali mengingatkanmu pada sosok seseorang.

Mishil.

Rupanya Bidam memang benar-benar mewarisi darah wanita itu.

* * *

Kemudian sepuluh hari, yang terasa seperti sepuluh tahun bagimu, akhirnya berlalu semenjak peristiwa yang terjadi di gua pada malam itu. Bahkan bagi seorang panglima hwarang sehebat dirimu pun, mimpi buruk pada malam-malam setelahnya adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dihindari. Polanya selalu serupa. Kau mendapati dirimu merasakan kembali kejadian malam itu setiap kali menutup kedua kelopak matamu.

"Guru."

Dan manakala rekaman peristiwa itu mencapai klimaksnya, suara itulah yang senantiasa membangunkanmu dari tidurmu. Membawa dirimu kepada sebuah mimpi buruk lain yang bernama realita. Entah mana yang lebih baik karena keduanya sama-sama menghadapkanmu pada pilihan yang sulit.

.

"Guru?" panggilnya padamu. Namun kau membisu, sama sekali tidak berniat mengacuhkan suara yang berulang kali menegurmu itu. Suara yang sepuluh malam lalu terdengar sangat puas setelah mengakhiri hidup orang lain tanpa ampun.

"Apa guru baik-baik saja?" tanyanya padamu. Namun kau terdiam, sembari memalingkan pandanganmu dari mata bola bocah yang terlihat sangat cemas padamu. Mata yang sepuluh malam lalu melihat peristiwa pembantaian itu sebagai sebuah prestasi yang membanggakan.

"Keringat guru banyak sekali." katanya padamu. Namun kau menepisnya, tangan yang sebenarnya terulur padamu tanpa didasari niat buruk apapun. Tangan yang sepuluh malam lalu telah digunakan untuk membubuhkan racun sehingga mengakibatkan kematian puluhan orang tak berdosa.

Padahal suara, mata dan tangan itulah yang suatu hari nanti mestinya membawa Silla pada sebuah kejayaan. Padahal selama ini nama itu selalu terdengar seperti sebuah pengharapan. Padahal kepada anak itulah kau telah menyerahkan seluruh kepercayaan. Akan tetapi, Bidam ternyata tidak tumbuh seperti yang kau harapkan. Anak itu justru semakin menunjukkan kemiripan dengan ibunya, yang tidak segan untuk melakukan segala upaya demi meraih yang diinginkan.

Karenanya kau memutuskan untuk tidak mengajarkannya teknik pedang tertinggimu. Kau memutuskan tidak akan menyerahkan peta topografi tiga negara pada anak itu. Kau yang selama ini ingin Bidam menjadi seorang raja, kini justru ingin menyembunyikannya dari dunia.

"Bidam, dengar."

Namun jika saat takdir itu dimulai Bidam bisa menumbuhkan rasa simpati dalam dirinya, kau mungkin akan mempertimbangkannya sekali lagi. Jika saat itu Bidam bisa menghilangkan insting membunuh yang ia miliki, kau mungkin akan kembali bertaruh padanya. Pun jika ia tak bisa melakukannya tepat waktu, ini akan berguna untuk melindunginya, melindungimu, dan melindungi banyak orang.

Oleh karena itu, sebelum saat itu tiba ada satu hal yang harus dilakukannya.

"Mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh makan daging, mengerti?"

**

* * *

FIN (?)**

* * *

AN: Mengutip dari film-film silat klasik kuno jadul, banyak pendekar yang banting setir jadi vegetarian demi pengendalian diri. Saya hanya mencoba menghubung-hubungkan saja. Jika anda merasa fic ini sangat gaje dan tidak bisa dimengerti, nggak usah repot-repot ngeflame, karena saya sudah keburu bungee jumping tanpa tali.


End file.
